The Hideous Headquarters
by VeryFerociousDrama
Summary: The Baudelaires are forced onto a treacherous and dismal journey, as they meet up with old ally Larry-Your-Waiter, mysterious Dr. Fairchild, and the survivor of the fire. Show-verse, based on what I believe may happen in Series 3.


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emo Beatrice – When I met you, I felt unstoppable. Your life was not./em/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chapter One./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"If you are interested in tenth volumes of long book sagas, then I suggest that you pick up the tenth tome of the beloved series, emThe Luckiest Kids in the World: The Happy Holiday /emspan style="font-style: normal;"where jolly parents take their happy and attractive children on a trip to a sunny island. This book contains no such island, only an unsafe cliff in freezing cold conditions, and a band of children put into situations far more unsafe than any child should be in. I recommend you to stop reading right away. However, if you have been following some of the Baudelaires' unfortunate adventures up to this point, you'll know that they were currently in yet another unfortunate experience./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The cart was spinning down the cliff at an alarming rate. Count Olaf and his evil band of henchpeople were smiling happily; Esme Squalor was even cruel enough to pick up their captive, Sunny Baudelaire, and forced her to wave at her elder siblings, Violet and Klaus as they rolled down the cliff, seperating them./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I regret to inform you that the three Baudelaire orphans wouldn't reunite for some time. But this wasn't the elder Baudelaires' first thought./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Violet, you need to invent something, or we'll die!" yelled Klaus, who was currently being thrown across the other end of the caravan than his sister. Violet felt for a hair ribbon but then she realized something./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I left my ribbon at the carnival, it'll have burnt!" she uttered with dismay./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Come on Violet, I know you can do this! You've never needed the ribbon, it's all been pure skill on your part" Klaus was desperately trying to comfort Violet, as he knew that if he didn't, they'd both die. Violet nodded, she knew what she had to do. She skidded over to the spare freaks' costume rack. She produced two pairs of Hugo's braces, Kevin's spare bow tie, and some elastic Colette used in her act./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Help me tie this together!" Violet told Klaus. He came over to have a look./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Violet, what are you planning?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""There's a slope a few hundred metres below. If we can attach this to the jagged rocks that apparently domain the far end, we can pull ourselves up."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But it won't take the caravan's weight!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes, that's why we'll only have a few seconds!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Klaus realized he couldn't argue, as there weren't any other options left./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""OK." the two siblings then tied the rope together, and walked over to the front of the caravan./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Violet, if we don't make out alive..."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Klaus, don't say that!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Violet, I have to. The Quagmires."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I hope they're safe with Hector./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's not that. Back at Prufrock Prep, you seemed very close to Duncan. I remember a few nights you'd be late to the Orphan Shack."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Klaus..."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I know who you were with. But I have to know – was there something going on?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"There was a silence./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes Klaus, we did 'do it' a few times."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm happy for you. If it ever came to it, I'd be happy to let you marry him – he'd be a good man."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank you. My turn – you and Isadora?" Klaus sighed./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Once or twice, but never serious."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Now we have that cleared out of the way, we're nearly there."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Violet peered out of the window downwards./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Klaus, we're nearly there!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"It is impossible to describe exactly how the Baudelaires felt as they took the biggest risk they had ever taken in their lives. I am sad to say that at the end of it, the children had sprained more bones than ever before, had more physical scars than ever before, and hurt – they hurt so much. The last thing Klaus could remember was Violet's dreadful screams as they swung preceriously below the rock. The rope soon snapped, and the two were forced to leap on a jagged bit of cliff.../p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"It had been so freezing cold before, even when they were in the heat of the Caligeri Carnival fire. But now it was warm. Violet woke up in a tunnel, much like the one she had previously ventured between 667 Dark Avenue and the Baudelaire mansion, back when she and her siblings were living with Esme and her kindly husband Jerome. Along the walls of the tunnel read names that all seemed familiar - "Montgomery", "Antwhistle", "Sebald", "Spats", "Strauss", and finally "Cathedrel of the Alleged Virgin". It dawned on the eldest Baudelaire that this was a VFD tunnel. She was startled by a fairly tall young man kitted out in a large coat, thick boats and a mask over his face./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Good, you've woken up." a voice that was strangely familiar came from the masked man./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""My name is Violet Baudelaire, I was looking for my brother." Violet tried to rise but couldn't, sloping back down to the ground./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's alright, stay there. I'm one of VFD's newest members, I was sent out searching for you. Your brother's alright and you'll see him soon. You'll be OK in a few hours; I was so worried that you got up with the fire at that carnival."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Violet gulped as she said, "Count Olaf forced us to do it."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I believe you. We all do. That Olaf does have a tendancy to get his own way."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It all started when our parents..."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Violet, I know. Every single member of VFD knows the story, all we've accomplished in the last few months is attempt to bring that monster to justice. I can only apologize on behalf of the entire organization that we've failed to assist you properly. Ever since the Baudelaire fire broke out, the whole organization has fallen into chaos."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"This confused Violet - "Ever since the fire?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well, yes. They were the VFD's leaders for many years, with Dr. Montgomery and the Antwhistles assisting. Everyone in the organization looked up to your relatives. But then everything changed. Ike Antwhistle got eaten by those leeches, and that made your Aunt Josephine resolve to wash her hands of it all. Your Uncle Monty was getting older and chose to take a step back and become a full-time herpetologist. And then your parents wanted to have you. They made Jacques Snicket in charge, but even then your parents would write to him, they still had power." the man recounted./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What's happening now Jacques is dead?" inquired Violet./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Jacquelyn Scieszka is now leader. She's trying to make big reforms, seeing as we've lost so many members as of late. By the way, when you were at the carnival, did you see Olivia Caliban?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes", admitted Violet, "She got killed by lions about half an hour before the fire."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh." the man bowed his head for a few minutes. Wanting to somewhat change the subject, Violet thought of a question./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Who are you?" After a few seconds of silence, the man took off his mask, Violet saw the familiar face and brown hair./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Duncan?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Quigley. Quigley Quagmire."/p 


End file.
